Cold
by kuroshironekore
Summary: Eijun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. haruskah ia bersyukur atau menghujat?


_Idiot can't catch cold. _

Kalimat itu sangat cocok untuk Eijun. Tepatnya untuk menggambarkan kondisi saat ini. Entah harus bersyukur tapi hatinya tidak ikhlas Eijun bingung harus bagaimana. Masalahnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kaptennya. Eijun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik tunggu saja. Aish tapi kau malah asal main terjang." Keluh Eijun entah yang sudah berapa kalinya. Yang diajak bicara hanya mencoba menahan gatal ditelinga akibat omelan Eijun.

"Kata orang yang sempat berpikiran sama denganku.". Kazuya menarik paksa seringainya. Ia menikmati perubahan warna wajah Eijun. Matanya meruncing dan menatap sinis dirinya. Merah hingga telinga. Eijun mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Ka—khhh... Lebih baik tutup mulutmu Miyuki Kazuya!". Eijun berusaha menahan emosinya sampai rasanya desiran denyut nadi di kepalanya terasa.

"Hahaa.. Kau ini tidak ada manisnya sebagai adik kelas, Sawamura. Sopan lah sedikit, aku ini kapten dan senpaimu!". Kazuya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "lagipula siapa yang tidak mendengar rencanamu dengan suara berisikmu hah?". Tambah Kazuya. Dari matanya ia bisa melhat rona merah itu makin tercetak jelas.

"APA?! Ternyata selain kepribadianmu yang buruk kau ternyata tukang nguping ya Miyuki!". Tawa Kazuya makin keras. Eijun menatap datar ia merasa kata-katanya tidak ada yang lucu. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti selera humor manusia satu ini. "Diamlah Miyuki Kazuya! Astaga tidak ada hal yang lucu!".

Kazuya mencoba menahan tawanya. Ia sampai mengeluarkan air mata dan perutnya terasa sakit. Rasanya selalu ada hal yang menarik tiap ia bersama dengan pitcher unik satu ini. Ia selalu merasa tidak pernah bosan dengan Eijun.

"Jadi untuk apa kau ada di kamarku sekarang, Sawamura?" tanya Kazuya setelah merasa dirinya sudah puas tertawa. Ia rasa tidak mungkin Eijun berada di kamarnya di siang hari seperti ini. Hah tunggu siang? Kapan ia kembali ke kamarnya?. Rasanya Kazuya tadi sedang latihan pagi. Dan..

"Aku disuruh menjagamu. Miyuki kau lupa tadi latihan pagi kau tumbang?", jawab Eijun enteng. Sedangkan Kazuya merasa horor mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Tunggu apa katanya? tumbang?. Ah.. Ia ingat. Tadi pagi kepala dan badannya terasa berat. Tubuhnya menggigil. Lalu semuanya menggelap.

"Sudah ingat? Sekarang angkat ketiakmu senpai aku perlu ukur suhu tubuhmu." Perintah Eijun sambil mengangkat tangan Kazuya dan tangan satunya memegang termometer. Kazuya yang mencoba mencerna kata-kata Eijun barusan masih kebingungan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ace of Diamond (Daiya no A)**

**There is belongs to Terajima Yuuji-sensei**

**Kuro tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun**

**Hanya untuk dokumen kesenangan pribadi**

**This plot is mine**

**WARN**

**This is BL fanfiction**

**MIYUKI KAZUYA X SAWAMURA EIJUN**

**(they are not dating. Just noticed that weird feeling them have are same)**

**BL = Shonen ai = Yaoi = BxB**

**TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO, Boysromance, fluffy, gaje, alur cepat, OOC (I'M SORRY)**

**Happy reading**

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eijun merutuk sial. Hari ini ia lupa membawa payung. Seusai ia piket sendiri karena dua orang temannya izin karena dipanggil guru, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Kemarin sore ia sempat menonton berita akan ada badai besar. Padahal tadi malam sebelum tidur Kuramochi sudah mengingatkannya dengan menyuruhnya memasukan payung lipat ke dalam tasnya. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap saja lupa.

Eijun menatap derasnya hujan yang terus bertambah deras dengan horor. Haruskah ia menginap di sekolah. _Tidak_. Eijun menjerit dalam hatinya keras. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terbayang cerita horor di sekolahnya. Kalau saja Kanemaru dan gadis-gadis yang sering meminjamkannya manga shoujou tidak membicarakannya. Eijun pasti tidak akan mendengarnya secara gratis.

Eijun meringgis dalam hatinya. Berharap hujan cepat berhenti walau tidak mungkin karena angin makin kencang berhembus. Eijun terlanjur memasang sepatu coklatnya dan ia malas masuk ke dalam dan memakai kembali sepatu sekolahnya. Jadi ia diam berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Eijun larut dalam pikirannya memikirkan segala rencana dan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

Tiba-tiba eijun merasa sebelah bahunya ditepuk oleh sesuatu. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Keringat dingin mulai turun. Ia dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya. Secepat mungkin Eijun menoleh.

"Woah! Ada apa wajahmu pucat sekali, Sawamura.". Kazuya tersangka utama penepuk bahunya tiba-tiba bertanya seolah tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

"MI-MIYUKI KAZUYA!!". Eijun berteriak hingga suara mengalahkan suara petir. Kazuya tersentak mundur. Ia kaget dengan teriakan Eijun. "Tolong jangan muncul seperti itu lagi! Kau bisa membuatku mati berdiri tahu!" gerutu Eijun.

"Dari tadi sudah ku panggil namamu, Sawamura. Ah jangan-jangan telingamu belum dibersihkan bukan? Omong-omong suaramu makin berisik! Telingaku rasanya mau pecah tadi!", Balas Kazuya sambil memegang sebelah telinganya.

"Jaga mulutmu Miyuki! Sering aku bersihkan mana mungkin kotor! Kau saja yang lebay Miyuki Kazuya!", Ucap Eijun tidak terima. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

_Padahal kau duluan yang lebay_. Kata Kazuya dalam hati. Sabar. Kazuya mengelus dadanya pelan. Jika ada yang menjual ektra sabar pasti Kazuya sudah membelinya. Kazuya memilih diam di sebelah Eijun. Cukup lama mereka diam dan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Kau tidak kembali ke asrama _Cappu_?", tanya Sawamura polos. Ia heran kenapa Kazuya malah diam di sini.

"Kau sendiri kenapa diam di sini?". Bukannya menjawab tapi orang ini malah bertanya balik. Kepala Eijun berkedut kesal.

"Kau menjengkelkan Miyuki-senpai. Mana ada orang yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.", Kata Eijun sinis. Ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili. Kazuya mau tidak mau menarik seringainya.

"Terimakasih, Sawamura.", Balas Kazuya cepat dengan seringainya.

"Itu bukan pujian asal kau tahu!". Eijun sangat kesal dan ia makin muak saat mendengar tawa khas Kazuya. "Aku lupa membawa payung.". Eijun berbisik namun masih dapat didengar. Seketika Kazuya berhenti tertawa.

"Sama aku juga." Ucap Kazuya cepat. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?", Eijun kembali memutar kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Kazuya. Lagi-lagi desiran aneh menyelimuti dadanya. Eijun menahan nafasnya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini jantungnya sangat berisik. Mata amber kaptennya yang teduh menatap wajahnya. Dalam persekian detik rasanya tubuhnya tersihir terperangkap dalam sebuah jerat.

Senyum Kazuya makin lebar begitu menangkap wajah polos sang pitcher kidal. Mata emas yang besar itu terlihat jelas. Kilaunya terlihat jelas. Entah mengapa ada rasa ingin memonopoli. Rasa egois yang tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang melihat. Ah.. Rasanya ingin Kazuya simpan sendiri.

"Yah kalau ada juga aku tidak mau mengajakmu.". Ucapan Kazuya membuat raut wajah Eijun berupa seketika. Kazuya menikmati tiap perubahan itu. Menarik baginya dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ap—si, siapa juga yang mau!", balas Eijun cepat dengan gelagapan. Eijun kembali membuang pandangannya ke depan menatap derasnya hujan. Ia menepis jauh-jauh perasaan aneh barusan. Meyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak ada yang menarik dengan makhluk di sampingnya.

Walau nyatanya jantungnya masih berdebar kuat. Eijun merasa bersyukur hujan turun dengan deras mampu menghalangi bunyi memalukan dari jantungnya. Eijun melirik Kazuya dari ujung matanya. Dan menghela nafas. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus bersama dengan Kazuya.

Eijun menghela nafas panjang. Ia bergumam pelan, "Apa sebaiknya aku terobos saja ya.". Lagi-lagi Kazuya dapat mendengar ucapan Eijun. Ia menarik seringai. Kazuya mendaoat ide yang cukup menarik. Tiba-tiba Kazuya memegang tangan kanan Eijun. Senyum lebar mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Sawamura.", panggilnya. Eijun yang kebingungan karena tangannya dipegang tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Seolah Eijun mengerti rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Kazuya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi panik. Sebelum mengeluarkan suara badannya sudah tertarik maju.

"APA—Tunggu dulu! MIYUKI-SENPAI?!". Teriak Eijun panik. Air hujan dan hembusan angin langsung menghantam badannya. Pegangan tangan Kazuya sangat kontras dengan rasa dingim di seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar rona merah menyelimuti pipinya.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan hujannya akan berhenti. Lagi pula perutku sudah lapar, Sawamura ayo!". Ajakan Kazuya membuat Eijun kehilangan kata-katanya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berlari sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya di asrama seluruh badan mereka basah. Kuramochi tidak hentinya mengomel akan cerobohnya mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Piiip. Piip. Piiip._

_38,2_ _derajat celcius_ .Angka yang tertera pada temometer digital.

"Kau masih demam Miyuki-senpai. Tapi ini sudah turun banyak dari pada tadi pagi.". Eijun menyimpan kembali termometer itu. Sedangkan Kazuya mencoba duduk dan memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Sawamura sekarang jam berapa?", tanya Kazuya pelan. Ia mendadak merasa haus. Teronggokkanya terasa kering. Eijun mendengar suara Kazuya agak serak. Ia langsung memberikan air putih kemasan

"Sekarang jam 1 siang." Jawab Eijun cepat. Untungnya hari ini sekolah libur akibat ada pohon tumbang memutus arus listrik ke sekolah. Dan beberapa kaca pecah karena benda-benda yang diterbangkan saat kemarin terjadi badai.

Kazuya bergumam ucapan terimakasih dan langsung meminumnya. Kazuya melirik sebentar ke arah mejanya dan ia tertegun sebentar.

"Miyuki kau bisa makan? Kalau bisa aku akan mengambilkan bubur di kantin. Kau belum makan apa-apa kan dari pagi. Kuramochi-senpai bilang kau tadi telat bangun.". Eijun bangun dan hendak beranjak dari kamar bernomor 203. Lagi-lagi tindakan Kazuya membuatnya terkejut.

Kazuya menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar dj pinggang sang junior. Kepalanya menempel pada punggung Eijun yang mulai menegang. Hawa panas dari tubuh Kazuya menembus pakaian Eijun. Sensasi panas menerpa kulitnya.

"Mi-MIYUKI KAZUYA! AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN!". Eijun mau tidak mau berteriak. Pelukan Kazuya sangat memalukan. Apalagi rambut Kazuya yang mengenai punggungnya terasa geli. Kazuya berani bertaruh kalau wajah Eijun sekarang pasti merah semua. Rata dan sempurna.

Bukannya melepas Kazuya menyungging senyum. Ia makin erat memeluk Eijun dari belakang. Eijun merasa panik. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Kazuya yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sedangkan Kazuya menggersek-gesekan kepalanya ke punggung Eijun dan membuat Eijun terkikik geli.

"Hiiiihhh... Hentikan Miyuki! Jangan lakukan itu! Geli astaga!", protes Eijun kesal dan geli. "kau kenapa sih Miyuki? Kau sudah sadar apa belum hah?". Eijun merasa aneh dengan sikap Kazuya sekarang. Tapi ia merasa dirinya lebih aneh. Debar jantungnya kembali terasa keras. Perasaan yang asing memenuhi dadanya. Terutama saat Kazuya memeluknya. Seperti ada sengat listrik.

"hmm.. Biarkan begini dulu Sawamura.". Kazuya sendri juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya terasa bergerak sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin bermanja. Ah mungkin efek sakit? Tidak rasanya bukan. Dari dulu ia ingin melakukan ini. Memeluk orang yang paling berisik di seido.

"Miyuki-senpai. Aku mau mengambil bubur. Kau masih perlu minum obat. Lagi pula aku juga merasa bersalah karena malah ikutan hujan-hujanan denganmu.", Ucap Eijun pasrah. Ia tidak bisa melepas dekapan sang kapten. Mata Kazuya melebar dengan penuturan Eijun. Orang ini selalu jujur dengan perasaannya. Tapi tidak peka. Kazuya tertawa renyah.

"Tidak adil. Kenapa hanya aku hanya sakit. Kau curang, Sawamura.". Kata-kata Kazuya tadi barusan terlalu kelanak-kanakan. Eijun hanya melonggo dengan ucapan Kazuya barusan.

"jadi kau ingin aku sakit juga? Yang benar saja?! Lagi pula bagaimana caranya?". Kazuya terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir. Lalu seringai kembali terpasang.

"Ada. Kau tidak tahu caranya Sawamura?", pancing Kazuya sambil melepas pelukkannya. Sontak Eijun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kazuya tidak percaya.

"hahahaa kau pasti bercanda kan Miyuki Kazuya!", kata Eijun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke Kazuya. Alis Kazuya berkedut kesal. Juniornya yang ini memang tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali.

"Aku serius, Sawamura.". Kazuya mengucapkannya dengan sangat percaya diri dan tidak lupa senyumannya yang menjengkelkan masih terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Eijun menelan ludahnya. Lalu ia berjongkok di depan Kazuya.

"Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Eijun penasaran. Ia merasa tidak mungkin.

_Oh, dia menangkap umpannya_. Kazuya bersorak dalam hatinya. Eijun masih polos dan bodoh untuk dibohongi. Senyum kembali berkembang makin lebar. Sementara Eijun merasakan adanya bahaya.

Semuanya berjalan terasa cepat. Otak Eijun terlalu lama memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Sekilas wajah Kazuya terasa sangat dekat dan sesuatu yang lembut tapi kering melumat bibirnya—!. Wajah Kazuya terlihat sangat puas sekarang.

"KKA—KAU—! APA YANG BARUSAN?! HUH?!". Wajah Eijun benar-benar memerah. Rona merah itu menyebar hingga ke telinganya. Lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan oleh Kazuya. Debar jantungnya menggila.

"Tadi aku menciummu bakamura. Kenapa reaksimu lambat sekali.". Kazuya menjelaskan dengan sangat enteng. Yang mendengar merasa telinganya mengalami iritasi.

"Kau jangan main-main Miyuki Kazuya!". Eijun merasa kesal setengah mati. Hatinya dipermainkan oleh kaptennya sendiri. _Well_ ia mengakui ia punya ketertarikan dengan catcher itu dari dulu.

"_otanjoubi omedettou, Eijun_. Itu hadiahku.". Untuk kesekian kalinya Kazuya membuatnya terkejut. Apa hadiah? Bisa tidak memberikannya secara normal. Eijun kembali menahan nafasnya melihat senyum tulus dari Kazuya.

"Eijun kau mau—"

"STOP! CUKUP. NANTI SAJA.". Tanpa Kazuya duga Eijun memotong perkataannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Kazuya tampak bingung dengan kelakukan Eijun. Tapi bisa ia lihat Eijin menundukkan kepalanya tapi rona merah di telinga cukup membuat Kazuya tersenyum kembali.

"Kapan-kapan saja kita lanjutkan. Dan senpai semoga lekas sembuh.". Eijun dengan secepat kilat pergi keluar meninggalkan Kazuya sendiri di kamarnya. Sedangkan Kazuya hanya bisa tertawa sekeras mungkin. Apa-apaan tadi sikap Eijun.

"Hey! Eijun katanya mau mengambilkan bubur untukku? Hey! Kau mau ke mana?"

"AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI!!"

Eijun berlari kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Walau sebagian besar rasa senang dan bahagia memenuhi dadanya hingga sesak.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIGH... BIARKAN KURO NAFAS DULU!**

**OKE... HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR EIJUN. WALAU KURO KEPINCUT SAMA TANUKI-SENPAI TAPI KAMU BERHASIL MASOK KE HATI KURO/apasi**

**Entah ini karya pertama dan terakhir(?) yg kuro post di sini SETIDAKNYA KURO MAU IKUTAN NGERAMEIN ULTAHNYA BUNT MASTA WKWK.**

**BTW kuro malas ngecek apakah ada typo atau engga sesuai EYD atau KBBI jadi biarkan saja wkwk**

**Maaf aneh... Wkwk dapet ide pas kuro****mau ujian praktikum XD. Jadi yha gitu efek ujian bikin halu(?)**

**wkwk sudahla makin ga jelas kuro ngomong apa. Terimakasih buat yang udah bertahan baca sampai sini maaf kalian membaca cerita tidak jelas hehehe. dan kalian yg mau meninggalkan jejak uuwooohh terimakasih banyak kuro ucapkan dari hati kuro yg paling dalam.**

**Sampai jumpa,**

**k****uroshironekore**

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Kuramochi menatap bingung.

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang sakit Bakamura?", tanya Kuramochi sambil melihat termometer.

_Ini gagara hadiah yang diberikan catcher sialan itu._ Hujat Eijun dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dan mulai terbatuk. Asada menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan senpai?", tanya cemas.

"biarkan saja bakamura istirahat. Aku akan mencarikan obat untuk si bodoh ini.", ujar Kuramochi santai. Asada menggangguk patuh.

"Aku tidak _bodoh_ Kuramochi-senpai!.", Ucap Eijun dengan suara serak. Lalu terbatuk kembali. Ia kesal dari tadi dikatai bodoh.

"kau diminta menjaga orang sakit dan sekarang kau juga sakit. Ini benar-benar namanya bodoh, bakamura! Dan jaga sopan santunmu itu hey! Kau mau aku tendang hah?! Orang sakit lebih baik diam saja!", ucap Kuramochi tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Eijun. Eijun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat.

_Sialan kenapa aku yang kena marah? Awas saja kau Miyuki!._

Di lain tempat Kazuya tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan dingin. Ia langsung memlih kembali tidur sepertinya ia belum sembuh.


End file.
